


Promised Land

by Greed_the_Ambitious



Series: Songs [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a song, Duel Monsters, Duel-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed_the_Ambitious/pseuds/Greed_the_Ambitious
Summary: “Ladies and gentlemen! Let me tell you my story, what I’ve seen. According to the reported talk to my soul, right now, we must reach out to the Promised Land!”





	Promised Land

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a L’Arc~en~Ciel song.
> 
> This is my first work written in English, and also my first experience operating a Sylvan Deck in my life. I hope it’s still good, even under those circumstances.

A dragon roars for the last time as the Solid Vision fades away. A young man sits on the ground, at the center of the room, not bothering, for now, to leave the gruesome scenery he just created. He looks at the bodies of his opponents, who dropped to the ground as their Life Points dropped to 0, and smiles a little bit, as if congratulating himself. This is the confirmation he needed. He could do it. No one would be able to stop him. If even the elite of the elite fell to his abilities, that farce would be over soon.

He takes a short time to rest and recover his stamina after such an intense battle, and looks at the night sky through the broken ceiling of the building. He once thought that the people under the light of those stars were safe. That they would soon be led to a better place. How sad… Every single one of them, believing in a lie… But that would change. He expected it would be over before dawn. From where he was, it wasn’t a long walk until his final destination.

He wasn’t expecting to have his thoughts interrupted by someone else’s voice.

—There you are… Finally…

Especially not _her_ voice.

At the room’s entrance stands a young woman, panting heavily, as if she had run a long distance to get to that place. Shock, sadness, confusion, and relief were all apparent in her face, as she stared intently at the man sitting on the ground, refusing to even blink, afraid that he might just disappear again from her sight.

—… What are you doing here? – the man asks, breaking the silence and the eye contact, his voice clearly demonstrating his annoyance at the situation as he turned to the stars once again.

—I’ve been following your tracks… – the woman answers, as her breathing becomes less erratic. — At first, I didn’t want to believe it was you. But when you disappeared, and those events started to happen… – she was trying really hard not to look at the results of his actions, even though there was no place she could look that wouldn’t bear marks of the destruction that happened at that place. — Why… Why are you doing this?

He takes a deep breath and stands up. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She shouldn’t be here.

—You wouldn’t understand. But you will, as soon as I finish this.

—You’re right, I don’t understand – she says, now sounding more angry than confused. — What could possibly make you attack them? Those people are…

—They’re liars. That’s what they are – he interrupts, angry, still not facing her. — All of them, working hard as the guardians of deception… But it won’t stay like this for too long.

—What are you talking about? Lies? What lies? Please, tell me!

—I don’t have time for this. You wouldn’t believe it even if I explained it to you. You, and everybody else, need to _see_ it to believe. And I’ll show it to all of you.

He finally turns to face her, his eyes full of a fiery determination. She had never seen him like that before. He had never been a slacker, far from it. He always had the will to fight through life, never once hesitating in his path. He was like a big brother and a mentor for so many people, teaching them how to bring smiles with their Duels… But that fierceness was something he never displayed before, even when working hard to achieve his dreams… _Their_ dreams…

The man in front of her right now looks like a stranger. But she didn’t came to this place just to give up on him that easily.

—Please, just come back with me. We… We can still fix all of this. It’s not too late…

—No, it is too late. There’s no way I can back up right now. And even if there were, I wouldn’t do it. Not now. I’m so close…

—So close to what? – he breaks eye contact again, facing the ground with his eyes closed. Realization then hits her, filling her face and voice with fear. — You’re going to attack Them. That’s what you plan to do.

He opens his eyes and stares at her again, not daring to confirm or negate her supposition.

—Tell me I’m wrong – the man stays silent. — Tell me I’m wrong! Tell me you’re not crazy enough to challenge Them! And alone, on top of that! What even _is_ your objective going against Them?! Have you lost your mind?!

—I already said it. I don’t have time to explain – he replies, starting to walk in her direction, towards the exit of the room. — But no, I haven’t lost my mind. Look around you – he stops and opens his arms, drawing attention to the scene. — I did all of this on my own. And I did the same to every single citadel I crossed in my way here. I can do this. I’m the only one who can.

She stares, dumbfound. He can’t possibly be serious. And yet, everything he’s done up until now…

—I’m not letting you. You’re not going to doom us all. Not while I’m here – the woman takes a Duel Disk out of the bag she was carrying, and equips it to her right arm. — I don’t know what you plan to do, but you’re clearly out of your mind. And I’ll bring you back to your senses, even if it’s the last thing I’ll do – she activates the device, assuming a Dueling stance, blocking his way out of the building.

He stares intently at the woman in front of him, completely astonished. He blinks, trying to dispel the image in front of him. Maybe he _is_ out of his mind.

—You’re challenging me – he states the obvious. — You’re seriously trying to stop me in a Duel – she doesn’t answer, still in her Duel stance. — Quit this nonsense. I taught you how to play. You never managed to beat me. You can’t even control your Deck’s power properly. What can you do in this situation?

—I don’t need to beat you. I just need to bring you back with me – she answers, not wavering in his path.

—So you’re serious… – he closes his eyes and breathes. This shouldn’t be happening. He’s so close to his objective… But now, she stands in his way. There’s only one thing he can do in this situation, and he activates the Duel Disk in his left arm, staring intently at her. — So be it. I’ll just have to make this brief. **(Him: 8000 LP)**

—I won’t fall that easily. You _will_ come back to us. **(Her: 8000 LP)**

— _Duel!_ – both declare, in unison, as they draw their initial hand of five cards.

—I’ll make the first move! – declares the woman, as she analyses her hand, deciding to play slow for now. — I Set a monster, and end my turn – a defensive monster appears in front of her, face-down.

—Do you really believe you can take things slow with me? My turn! Draw! – he announces, drawing his sixth card. — If I don’t control any monsters, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! Come, **Primitive Butterfly (Insect/Effect/WIND/Level 5/ATK 1200/DEF 900)**! – the giant insect flaps its wings on the field. — And for my Normal Summon, I call **Synkron Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)** to the field! – a small devil holding a mallet and a tuning fork appears, cackling.

—A Tuner monster… So you’re already…

—I tune my Level 5 Primitive Butterfly with my Level 1 Synkron Resonator! – the two monsters rise up, with the little fiend dissolving into a green ring. The insect passes through it like a tunnel, dissolving into five stars. A ray of light passes through that tunnel, calling forth the new creature. **(5 + 1 = 6)** — Flying beast of the flames, open your wings and soar above the battlefield! Show your ferocity with your breath of fire! Synchro Summon! Appear now, **Red Wyvern (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/FIRE/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! – the flaming dragon appears on the field, roaring at the woman.

—Red Wyvern…

—Don’t think I don’t know what you’re hiding in that face-down card. You’re trying to prepare the terrain for future plays. But it doesn’t matter. You’re not going to win, no matter how much you struggle. So let’s just run with it! Red Wyvern! Attack that face-down monster! – the dragon shoots a ball of fire through its mouth. The card is flipped face-up, and a small mushroom monster with a fiery head gets consumed by the flames, and it’s destroyed.

—Even if you destroyed him, I can still activate the effect of my **Sylvan Komushroomo (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 100/DEF 2000)**! – she declares. — When he’s flipped face-up, I can excavate up to 5 cards from my Deck, then send all of the Plant monsters revealed to the Graveyard, while returning the remaining cards to the bottom of my Deck!

—Just as I thought. Come on. Seed your monsters in the Graveyard – the man says in a haughty tone.

—Here I go! – the woman checks the top 5 cards from her Deck, and reveals them. — I return **Mystical Space Typhoon (Quick-Play Spell Card)** and **Storming Mirror Force (Normal Trap Card)** to the bottom of my Deck, and I send those 3 Plant monsters to the Graveyard! – she performs those actions, and prepares to play her effects. — And now, my “Sylvan” monsters will bloom! I activate the effect of **Sylvan Bladefender (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 700)**! When he’s excavated and sent to the Graveyard, I can add him to my hand! Then, the effect of **Sylvan Marshalleaf (Plant/Effect/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1200)**! When he’s excavated and sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy 1 monster on the field! Disappear, Red Wyvern!

—Tsc… A stroke of luck – the man just watches, powerless to do anything as his monster is destroyed.

—And finally, the effect of **Sylvan Peaskeeper (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 100)**! When it is excavated and sent to the Graveyard, I can revive 1 Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my Graveyard! Come back, **Sylvan Marshalleaf (Plant/Effect/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1200)**! – the small creature appears on the field, on his knees, in Defense Position.

—So, it’s finished. I Set two cards, and end my turn. Let’s see what you can do against me – two face-down cards appear in his Spell & Trap Zones.

—You’ll see. My turn! Draw! – the woman draws her sixth card. — I activate a Spell Card, **One for One (Normal Spell Card)**! By sending a monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my hand of Deck! – she discards a monster, and searches for a new one from her Deck. — I Summon my second **Sylvan Peaskeeper (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 100)**! And I’ll activate its effect! When Peaskeeper is Summoned, I can excavate the top card from my Deck, and then send it to the Graveyard if it is a Plant monster, or put it on the bottom of my Deck if it isn’t! – she checks the top card of her Deck. — It’s **Sylvan Hermitree (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 2700/DEF 1800)**. I’ll send it to the Graveyard, but I won’t use its effect.

—The big tree? Why wouldn’t you use its effect? You can change the order of the cards on the top of your Deck, right? That would improve your chances of excavating something useful.

—Because I’ll shuffle the Deck soon enough, and that would mean nothing. I still have more to do. I activate the effect of the **Dandylion (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 300)** I just discarded! If he’s sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 2 **Fluff Tokens (Plant/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)** in Defense Position to my field!

—Hmph. Four weak monsters, all in Defense Position. Is that how you plan to defeat me?

—Not even close. I activate another Spell, **Super Solar Nutrient (Continuous Spell Card)**! By Tributing 1 Level 2 or lower Plant monster, I can Special Summon another Plant from my hand or Deck, with a Level equal to or less than the Level of the Tributed monster + 3! I Tribute 1 Fluff Token, and Special Summon my **Lonefire Blossom (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 1400)**! – the Token disappears, and a new plant comes out in its place.

—And now you shuffle the Deck. Well, at least you can plan ahead…

—Say whatever you want. I activate my Lonefire Blossom’s effect! By Tributing a Plant monster, I can Summon another one from my Deck! I Tribute Lonefire Blossom itself, to Summon a second Lonefire Blossom from my Deck! And since the monster Summoned with Super Solar Nutrient left the field, the card is destroyed – the Spell leaves the field as the monster it was connected to disappears.

—Tsc… Go on, thin your Deck all you want.

—Don’t worry, I’ll do that right now. I activate my second Lonefire Blossom’s effect, Summoning my third one! – the final copy of that monster comes forth. — Finally, I’ll activate the effect of my third Lonefire Blossom, to Summon a new Plant monster from my Deck! Come forth! The wise elder of the forest! **Sylvan Hermitree (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 2700/DEF 1800)**!

—So, the big tree is finally on the field… I suppose you’ll start excavating now – the man says, crossing his arms in boredom. Her turns were always long, but he never felt so annoyed by it until now.

—I activate Hermitree’s effect! I can excavate the top card of my Deck, and if it is a Plant monster, I can send it to the Graveyard and draw 1 card, otherwise it goes to the bottom of the Deck! – she picks up the card, and smiles. — It’s a Plant monster. I’ll seed **Sylvan Flowerknight (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)** in my Graveyard, and draw 1 card! And now, the Flowerknight blooms! When he’s excavated and sent to the Graveyard, I can choose a “Sylvan” card from my Deck and put it on top! I choose Sylvan Sagequoia! – the woman searches through her Deck, placing the chosen monster on top. — Now, I’ll activate **Sylvan Charity (Normal Spell Card)**! This lets me draw 3 cards from my Deck, and then I have to return 2 cards from my hand to the top of my Deck in any order, including a “Sylvan” card! – she puts her hand on the top of her Deck and inhales, hoping to get good cards out of it. — I draw! – she checks her three new cards.

_“The Sagequoia I stacked, another Sylvan Charity, and a Cherubsprout… I can only activate 1 Sylvan Charity per turn, so maybe I should just return it to the Deck… But since I drew a Level 1, maybe I won’t have to…”_

—I return Sylvan Bladefender and Sylvan Charity to the top of my Deck! – she places the monster on the top of her Deck, and the Spell over that monster. — Now, I Normal Summon my **Sylvan Cherubsprout (Plant/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)**!

—That monster only activates its effect when it’s Special Summoned. Why are you Normal Summoning it?

—Because I’m not after his effect: I’m after his Level! I overlay my Level 1 Sylvan Cherubsprout and Sylvan Peaskeeper! – the two monsters change into spheres of light, a yellow one and a green one, while a portal to another dimension appears on the floor. The two orbs dive into the portal, creating an explosion that calls forth a new monster. — Pure spirit of the forest, shower us with your blessings and make our victory flourish! Xyz Summon! Rise, **Sylvan Princessprite (Plant/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 1/ATK 1800/DEF 100/2 Xyz Materials)**! – the regal woman appears on the field, smiling softly, with two yellow balls of light orbiting her body.

—A Rank 1 Xyz Monster? You didn’t have that one before…

—It’s a new one. I gained it after you went missing. Let me show you her abilities! I activate Princessprite’s effect! Once per turn, by detaching 1 Xyz Material, I can excavate the top card from my Deck, and if it’s a monster, it is sent to the Graveyard, otherwise, I add it to my hand! – the princess opens her fan, absorbing one of the yellow lights through it, while her controller sends the attached Peaskeeper to the Graveyard. **(Sylvan Princessprite: 2** **→** **1 Xyz Material)**

—Oh… It’s a better excavation effect, alright…

—And I know what the top card of my Deck is. It’s the Spell Card, **Sylvan Charity (Normal Spell Card)** , so I’ll add it to my hand!

—Planning for the next turn, I see.

—And that’s not all! I activate the second effect of my Princessprite! Once per turn, by sending 1 Plant monster from my hand or field to the Graveyard, I can revive 1 “Sylvan” monster! I’ll send the Sylvan Marshalleaf on my field to the Graveyard, to revive my second copy of **Sylvan Hermitree (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 2700/DEF 1800)**! – another one of the big trees appears besides the first one.

—The one you excavated early with Peaskeeper.

—Exactly. Things are starting to look rather bleak to you, huh?

—Not in the slightest.

He really looked confident. Even with no monsters of his own, he still had his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face, not a hint of worry even while going against this field.

Maybe it was those face-down cards of his.

Thankfully, she could still do something about one of them. And the next card played would carry all of her hope, in more than one meaning.

—I now activate my Field Spell, **Mount Sylvania (Field Spell Card)**! – the Solid Vision on the Duel Disks alters the location of the Duel: instantly, a beautiful forest envelops the Duelists, with a distant view of a great white mountain on the horizon, while they stand near a waterfall.

_“Just like our home town…”_

He uncrossed his arms, looking around him. It wasn’t the first time he saw that Field Spell, but now, its vision seemed to be almost painful. Like a reminder of what his journey was making him abandon.

—Of course this card was going to be played…

—And the fact that you reacted to it confirmed something to me… – she starts, a little more hopeful in her endeavor. — Please… It’s not too late. Cease this Duel and come back with me. We can still–

—Stop – he interrupts. — Do you really think showing me a landscape that looks like our homeland will change anything? “Flowers are blooming, flowers of many colors…” So what? I know what I left behind. Continue your play.

—I should have known it wouldn’t be so easy… I activate Mount Sylvania’s effect! By sending 1 Plant monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can put a “Sylvan” card of my choice on the top of my Deck! I discard **Sylvan Snapdrassinagon (Plant/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 900/DEF 400)** , and stack **Sylvan Komushroomo (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 100/DEF 2000)** on the top of my Deck!

—So that was your plan…

—Indeed! I activate Snapdrassinagon’s effect! When he’s sent from the field or hand to the Graveyard, I can excavate the top card of my Deck, seed it if it’s a Plant, or place it on the bottom if it isn’t! And of course it is a Plant… – she sends the Komushroomo she just stacked to the Graveyard. — Komushroomo’s effect blooms now! When he’s excavated and sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field!

—Good. So now you can destroy one of my face-down cards. But be aware. One of them is the right choice, and one of them is the wrong one.

—What?

—If you destroy the right card, I’ll lose the Duel right now. But if you destroy the wrong one, I’ll survive this turn, and I’ll destroy all of your cards.

—You’re bluffing…

—Am I? – he sounds menacing, imposing. — This is a test. Will you shut me down? Or will I reveal my Set card victoriously, like I’ll reveal the lies of this world?

—Enough! I’ll destroy the card on the left! – the little mushroom appears in an astral form, and rushes into the targeted card.

—Wrong choice! I’ll Chain the card you just targeted! **Fiend Griefing (Normal Trap Card)**! This card lets me return 1 monster from your Graveyard to your Deck, and send 1 Fiend monster from my Deck to the Graveyard!

—Fiend Griefing?! You could have used that card at any moment! Like when I tried to revive my Hermitree!

—Yes. But if I did that, I’d be left with only 1 Set card, and you would be able to destroy the one I need in order to survive. So I had to leave two cards on the field, for the time you would try to destroy them.

—You were… _expecting_ me to use Komushroomo’s effect?

—Precisely. This was a test for both of us. And now, I know the results… – he points a finger at her, accusatory. — Your determination pales in comparison to mine, and mine will carry me through my objective, even if I have to get through you first. If you had a strong enough will, you should have been able to see through my cards and destroy the right one. But you didn’t, and now I’m safe – he searches through his Deck, looking for a Fiend monster to discard. — I send **Wandering King Wildwind (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1300)** to the Graveyard to return your Dandylion to the Deck!

—Tsc… – the woman puts her plant back into her Deck, while her little monster unnecessarily destroys the activated card. — All of this talk about you trumping me… For all I know, you might just be bluffing! I activate my second Hermitree’s effect now! I excavate 1 card, and if it is a Plant, I can seed it and draw 1 card, and if it’s not, it goes to the bottom of the Deck! – she reveals the top card from her Deck. — Well, it looks like it’s returning the favor. It’s my third **Sylvan Peaskeeper (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 100)**! I’ll send it to the Graveyard to draw a card, and activate its effect! I can revive 1 Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my Graveyard! Return, **Lonefire Blossom (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 1400)**! – the monster returns, in Defense Position.

—The plant summoner… What an annoying monster…

—I activate Lonefire Blossom’s effect! I Tribute my remaining Fluff Token to Summon a Plant monster from my Deck! Appear now, my third **Sylvan Hermitree (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 2700/DEF 1800)**! – the last tree towers over the field, joining the other two. — I activate the third Hermitree’s effect, excavating one card! – she reveals the card to her opponent. — It’s **Sylvan Bladefender (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 700)**. I seed it to draw 1 card, and then it blooms into my hand – she draws a new card, and adds the warrior back to her hand from the Graveyard.

She looks at her field now. Three 2700 ATK Hermitrees and an 1800 ATK Princessprite, plus a 1400 DEF Lonefire Blossom. That was 9900 points worth of attack power. She could defeat him right now in a One Turn Kill.

That is, if it wasn’t for his face-down card… 

But she had no time to hesitate now.

—If you’re not giving up, you leave me no choice! Battle! My monsters attack you directly! – the creatures prepare their attack, and a smile appears on the man’s face.

—Just as I needed you to do! Trap Card, open! **Reject Reborn (Normal Trap Card)**! When my opponent declares a direct attack, this card ends the Battle Phase, and then lets me Special Summon 1 Tuner and 1 Synchro Monster from my Graveyard, with their effects negated!

—No! – all of the monsters cancel their attacks.

—Now, revive! **Red Wyvern (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/FIRE/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**! **Synkron Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)**! – the creatures return to the man’s field. — It’s a shame that your Extra Monster Zone is occupied with that Rank 1 monster. If it weren’t for that, you would have been able to spin my Trap with your Alsei… I suppose you didn’t get any Link Monsters…

—I did not…

—Excellent. Now, end your turn. Unless you understand now that you can’t do anything against me, and just want to forfeit altogether.

—I’m not giving up. This Duel will end with you coming back to us. Turn end!

—It’s useless. I no longer have a place among you. Not after everything I’ve done.

—That’s not true!

—Yes, it is! And I’ll make you understand that by using my very soul if I need to! My turn! Draw! – he draws another card, and prepares his next play. — I Summon **Chain Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)**! And I activate his effect! When he’s Normal Summoned while a Synchro Monster is on the field, I can Special Summon another “Resonator” monster from my Deck! Come forth, **Red Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 200)**! – two new little demons appear on his field. — And now, I’ll activate Red Resonator’s effect! When he’s Special Summoned, I can recover Life Points equal to the ATK of a monster on the field! I’ll absorb the 2700 ATK from your Hermitree! **(Him: 8000** **→** **10700 LP)**

—Tsc… – the woman can’t do anything to stop that effect, but that’s not what worries her. — So many Tuners… Are you planning to…

—Facing me was a mistake. I’m going all out against you! First, I tune my Level 6 Red Wyvern with my Level 2 Red Resonator! – the process of synchronization begins once again, with the little fiend transforming into two rings that form a tunnel, through which passes the dragon, dissolving into six stars. A light then crosses the tunnel, and a new creature is born. **(6 + 2 = 8)** — Demonic dragon of darkness, appear from the sea of flames and show us your powerful roar! Rule over this battlefield with your blazing power! Synchro Summon! Demolish, **Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)**! – the fiendish dragon appears, roaring in fury.

—One of your ace monsters…

—But he’s not going to stay for long. As you can see, I still have two Tuners on my field.

—It’s like I feared, then… You really awakened the power to double tune…

—Glad to see you’re in peace with your destiny! This blazing power will turn the tides of the Duel in my favor! I double tune my Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend with the Level 1 Synkron Resonator and the Level 1 Chain Resonator! – the synchronization starts again, but this time, the two monsters dissolve into rings made of fire. The dragon assumes a fetal position, while the two rings start to circle it rapidly, generating a sphere of fire that creates a new monster inside. **(8 + 1 + 1 = 10)** — Demonic dragon with the power to rule, burn everything to a crisp and become king of the ashes! Carve the sign of your power into the souls on the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Come from the inferno, **Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 10/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)**! – the dragon’s new stage appears, a majestic form with eight horns and two pairs of wings.

—So I’m facing a Tyrant now?!

—Exactly. And this ruler doesn’t quite like the rural view – the dragon roars, as if confirming what his controller said. — But before he acts on that, I’m activating Synkron Resonator’s effect. If he’s sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can recover 1 “Resonator” monster from my Graveyard – the man adds Red Resonator back to his hand. — And now, the King will pass judgement upon this land! I activate Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend’s effect! Once per turn, during my Main Phase 1, I can destroy all other cards on the field and make my Tyrant the only monster able to attack this turn!

—No!

—Yes! Burn it all, Tyrant! _Absolute Power Inferno!_ – the dragon creates fire in its right hand and smashes it into the ground, creating a huge explosion of flames that engulfs the entire forest, burning down the trees, the animals, the monsters, and even the mountain.

The woman felt like she was transported to hell itself.

She drops to her knees. It was like seeing all of her childhood memories being destroyed by the fire. If she wasn’t convinced of his determination yet, there was no way she wouldn’t be now. It was too painful to look at though, so she just closes her eyes and faces the ground, fighting back the will to cry.

—Don’t turn your eyes away from this scene – he says, spreading his arms. Less like he was proud of what he did, and more how a father figure would teach you about the ills of the world. — Pay close attention to it. This is what happens when a devil walks in the strawberry fields. Even after looking at this, do you still believe I can go back with you?

The flames die out, and the campestral scenery is substituted by the building the Duelists were in, destroyed by the man’s previous actions, like a reminder of the harsh reality. The demonic dragon and the two Duelists were the only things moving, the monster flying, the man standing, the woman still on the ground, raising her head to look at her opponent in disbelief.

—… So that’s what you are now? A devil? – she asks, finally, successfully holding back her tears. He hesitates a little before answering.

—I’ll be whatever I need to be in order to open this world’s eyes. If history will remember me as a devil or a savior, only time will tell.

—So that’s what you want, then? To enter history? – she inquires, a hint of anger in her voice.

—I couldn’t care less. I’m already sacrificing everything. Nothing I could ever gain after this could mean a thing.

—Then just stop! You’re going to be a “savior”?! By going against Them?! Are you kidding me?! Why are you doing this?! – the woman asks, punching the ground in frustration.

—Because I must! It has to be done, and no one else will do it! – he screams, clearly annoyed by the situation. — Please, understand how hard this is to me already, and get out of my way!

—If it’s that hard, just give up on it! Nothing good can come out of what you’re doing!

The man clenches his fists, looking at his feet, anger and frustration building up inside him. He rises his head, directing that anger towards his opponent’s open field.

—If that’s your final answer, then prepare to face the consequences of going against me! – the man raises his arm, ready to command his dragon to attack.

—Not so fast – the woman rises up to her feet, going back to her Dueling stance. — You may have burned the forest down, but nature always finds a way to revive itself! – she picks up one of the cards in her hand. — When a “Sylvan” monster is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! Defend me, ancient one! **Sylvan Sagequoia (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2100)**! – another big tree appears on her field, in Defense Position.

—Damn it… – he curses. — I forgot you stacked that tree with Flowerknight’s effect…

—You’re not the only one who’s determined. Mark my words, I will make you come back with me!

—Hmph! I merely forgot one of the plays you made while you were thrashing meaninglessly during that long mess of a turn! That tree won’t protect you for long! – the dragon flaps its wings and roars, preparing to attack. — Battle! Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Sylvan Sagequoia! _Molten Crimson Tide!_ – the beast breathes a stream of fire against the tree, burning it to ashes in an instant. — I end my turn. Let’s see how you intend to destroy my Tyrant.

—I don’t need to destroy him.

—What?

—I told you. I don’t even need to win this Duel. I just have to show you that your place is with us! You’re not a devil, and I’ll prove it! My turn! Draw! – the woman prepares her next play. — I activate **Monster Reborn (Normal Spell Card)**! I can Special Summon a monster from either player’s Graveyard under my control! Return, **Lonefire Blossom (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 1400)**!

—That bothersome plant again…

—And I’ll activate its effect! I Tribute Lonefire Blossom to Special Summon **Dandylion (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 300)** from my Deck!

—It’s back…

—But not for long! I Tribute my Dandylion to perform a Tribute Summon! – the small flower disappears, giving its place on the field to a giant ogre. — Come, **Sylvan Guardioak (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1500)**! And since Dandylion was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 2 **Fluff Tokens (Plant/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)** in Defense Position! – the small monsters appear alongside the bigger creature. — Now, I activate **Sylvan Charity (Normal Spell Card)**! I draw 3 cards, and stack 2 from my hand on the top of my Deck! – she draws her cards, preparing her next play. — I’ll put Sylvan Lotuswain and Sylvan Cherubsprout back into my Deck. And then, I’ll activate Sylvan Guardioak’s effect! I can excavate up to 3 cards from my Deck, seed the Plants among them, and put the rest on the bottom of my Deck!

—And with that Sylvan Charity you just played, you are guaranteed at least 2 Plants…

—Here I go! – she checks the top 3 cards from her Deck, and smiles. — I send all 3 cards to the Graveyard! And them, my Plants will bloom! **Sylvan Lotuswain (Plant/Effect/WATER/Level 5/ATK 2300/DEF 1100)** lets me place 5 “Sylvan” cards from my Graveyard on the bottom of my Deck! I’ll return my 3 Hermitrees and 2 Peaskeepers! – she recycles her cards back into her Deck. — Next, **Sylvan Cherubsprout (Plant/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)** lets me Special Summon a Level 1 Plant monster from my Deck! Come forth, **Spore (Plant/Tuner/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 800)**!

—A Tuner monster?

—Princessprite wasn’t the only new addiction to my Deck. But before I show you what I can do with this new friend, I still have to activate the last Plant I excavated. **Sylvan Sagequoia (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2100)** lets me add 1 “Sylvan” Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose **Mount Sylvania (Field Spell Card)**! – the woman gets her Field back, and immediately activates it, changing the scenery once again.

—… You’re really not letting that go, are you?

—Never. Not while you insist in doing this. I’ll keep going on, until you change your mind! I activate **Fragrance Storm (Normal Spell Card)**! By destroying 1 Plant monster on the Field, I can draw 1 card and reveal it, and if it is a Plant monster, I can draw 1 more card! I destroy 1 Fluff Token to draw a card! – the monster disappears as the woman draws a new card and shows it to her opponent. — It is a Plant.

—Sylvan Snapdrassinagon…

—I now draw 1 additional card! And you should know what comes next. I activate Mount Sylvania’s effect! By discarding a Plant, I can stack 1 “Sylvan” card on the top on my Deck! I discard **Sylvan Snapdrassinagon (Plant/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 900/DEF 400)** , and stack **Sylvan Peaskeeper (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 100)** on the top of my Deck! And then, Snapdrassinagon’s effect lets me excavate the Peaskeeper I just stacked and activate its effect! I can revive 1 Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my Graveyard! Return once again, **Lonefire Blossom (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 1400)**!

—That damn Plant again! I’m tired of seeing it already!

—Sorry to disappoint, but you’re going to keep seeing it! I activate Lonefire Blossom’s effect! By Tributing my second Fluff Token, I Special Summon 1 Plant monster from my Deck! Come to my aid once more! **Sylvan Hermitree (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 2700/DEF 1800)**! – the enormous tree appears once again on the woman’s field. — I activate Hermitree’s effect, and excavate 1 card! – she checks the card on the top of her Deck. — It’s **Sylvan Flowerknight (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)**. I send him to the Graveyard to draw a card, and then I activate his effect! I’ll stack my last **Sylvan Peaskeeper (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 100)** on the top of my Deck!

—And once again, nothing but running in circles… How do you intend do get through my Tyrant with those plays? – the scarlet dragon roars, some flames escaping its mouth.

—With this. You haven’t forgotten about my Tuner, have you? I tune my Level 6 Sylvan Guardioak with my Level 1 Spore! – the synchronization tunnel appears again, but this time, on the woman’s field, with 1 ring and 6 stars. **(6 + 1 = 7)** — Beast of the crimson flowers, bloom into this world with the strength of a gale and blow always the enemies of the forest! Synchro Summon! Soar, **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2400/DEF 1800)**! – the beautiful dragon appears on the field generating a gale, and the expression on the man’s face changes to one of utter disbelief.

—Black Rose?! You managed to control a monster of this caliber?!

—You underestimated me. I’m no longer a rookie! I activate Black Rose’s effect! When she is Special Summoned, I can return 1 Special Summoned monster on my opponent’s field to their hand! Your only monster is Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, but he’s a Synchro Monster, so…

—… he’ll be sent back into my Extra Deck instead.

—Return whence you came, Tyrant! _Rose Ballad!_ – the dragon makes a tornado appear below its more powerful opponent, and it disappears from the field surrounded by rose petals. — Like I told you, I don’t need to defeat you, or destroy your dragons. I just need to convince you to come back with me.

—You’ll have to do better than this. Don’t think you won just because you bounced my Tyrant.

—I imagined you’d say that. You leave me no choice, then! Battle! I’ll take back the Life you absorbed from my Sylvan Hermitree! Direct attack! _Sylvan Wisdom!_ – the tree throws some of its leaves in the man’s direction, damaging him for this first time in the Duel. **(Him: 10700 → 8000 LP)** — Now you’re back at the beginning. Lonefire Blossom, direct attack! – the plant spits a small fireball at the man, who just shrugs it off, still taking the damage. **(Him: 8000 → 7500 LP)**

—That didn’t even leave a scratch.

—But this will. Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, direct attack! _Rose Requiem!_ – the dragon breathes out a powerful ray of light, and directs it against the man. **(Him: 7500 → 5100 LP)** — I Set one card, and end my turn.

—Don’t start to think you’re on the same level as me just because you can control Black Rose! My turn! Draw! It’s time to start playing for real! I Normal Summon my **Red Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 200)**! – the fiery demon from before appears once again on the field. — And now, I activate his effect! When he’s Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Appear now, **Armageddon Knight (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**!

—Six Levels…

—First, I’ll activate Armageddon Knight’s effect! When he’s Summoned, I can send 1 DARK monster from my Deck to the Graveyard! – the man searches through his Deck, and gets rid of one monster. — And now… I tune my Level 4 Armageddon Knight with my Level 2 Red Resonator! **(4 + 2 = 6)** Demonic apparition of the flames, reveal yourself as the shadow of the mightiest of dragons! Fly to the highest point of the battlefield and reach your full potential! Synchro Summon! Burn, **Red Rising Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2100/DEF 1600)**! – the silhouette of a Red Dragon Archfiend appears on the field, made of flames.

—The shadow of Red Dragon Archfiend…

—I activate Red Rising Dragon’s effect! When he’s Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 “Resonator” monster from my Graveyard! Come back, **Red Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 200)**!

—So that was your plan! But I won’t let you do as you wish! Black Rose’s effect can be activated again when a Level 5 or higher monster is Special Summoned to my opponent’s field! Which means I can return a Special Summoned monster my opponent controls back to the hand! Go back to the Extra Deck, Red Rising Dragon! _Rose Ballad!_ – the petal tornado appears once again, blowing away the fiery shadow.

—And you believe I didn’t have a plan for this? I activate the effect of the monster I just sent to the Graveyard with Armageddon Knight’s effect! By banishing **Destiny HERO - Malicious (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 6/ATK 800/DEF 800)** from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon another copy to my field!

—No! Another Level 6 monster?!

—Black Rose’s effect can only be used once per turn, so you can’t return Malicious to my hand. You’ll need more than one new dragon to stop me from playing.

—Tsc…

—And now, to start the real fun… I tune my Level 6 Destiny HERO - Malicious with my Level 2 Red Resonator! – the tunnel appears again, with two rings and six stars, while a new dragon makes its appearance. **(6 + 2 = 8)** — Demonic dragon with a raging soul, let your roar echo through the entire battlefield! Open the path to victory by burning everyone in your way! Synchro Summon! Scorch, **Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**! – a new Red Dragon Archfiend shows itself, with a broken horn, scars throughout its body, and what appears to be a cast in its right arm.

—Scarlight…

—I activate Scarlight’s effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all Special Summoned Effect Monsters on the field with an ATK equal to or lower than Scarlight’s, and deal 500 damage to my opponent for each monster destroyed!

—Not my entire field again…

—Black Rose might be a powerful monster, but it still doesn’t stand a chance against Red Dragon Archfiend! _Absolute Power Flame!_ – the scars in the dragon’s body light up, and flames appear in its right arm. The monster strikes the ground with that hand, creating a wave of fire that burns the woman’s monsters completely, while she puts her arm in front of her eyes to protect them. **(Her: 8000 → 6500 LP)**

—So now, you’ll attack directly… – she concludes, clearly less shaken than in the previous turn.

—Not so fast. I’m not done Summoning monsters yet. If a Level 8 or higher Dragon Synchro Monster is on the field, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! Come forth, **Red Nova (Fairy/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**! – a small red angel appears on the man’s field.

—A Tuner monster?!

—And she’s not the only one. I activate the effect of the monster I discarded earlier with Fiend Griefing! By banishing **Wandering King Wildwind (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1300)** from my Graveyard, I can add 1 Fiend Tuner monster with 1500 or less ATK from my Deck to my hand! I choose **Creation Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/WIND/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 600)**! And if I control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon this one from my hand as well!

—That can’t be… You’re double tuning _again_?!

—As I said before, it’s time to stop playing around! I double tune my Level 8 Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend with my Level 3 Creation Resonator and my Level 1 Red Nova! – the double tuning process begins once again, with the dragon being surrounded by four rings of fire and assuming a new form from inside the flames. **(8 + 3 + 1 = 12)** — Demonic dragon with the spirit of the Red Devil, shows us the power that makes Creation itself cry! Descend into the battlefield like a flaming meteor! Synchro Summon! Explode, **Red Nova Dragon (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 12/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)**!

—Red Nova Dragon… A Level 12 Synchro Monster…

—Not only is he Level 12, but also, he cannot be destroyed by my opponent’s card effects, plus he gains 500 ATK for each Tuner in my Graveyard!

—Oh, no!

—Synkron Resonator, Chain Resonator, Red Resonator, Creation Resonator, and Red Nova… With 5 Tuners in my Graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains 2500 ATK! **(Red Nova Dragon: ATK 3500 → 6000)** And on top of that, I activate Red Nova’s effect! When she’s used as Synchro Material for a double tuning, I can Special Summon 1 FIRE Fiend monster from my Deck in Defense Position! I Summon another **Red Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 200)**! And as you know, when Red Resonator is Special Summoned, I can recover Life equal to the ATK of a monster on the field! I choose Red Nova Dragon! **(Him: 5100 → 11100 LP)**

—Now your Life is even higher than before!

—And yours will be lower than ever! Battle! Red Nova Dragon, direct attack!

—Stop right there! Reverse Card, open!

—I already told you, you can’t destroy Red Nova Dragon with card effects!

—And I already told _you_ , I don’t need to destroy your dragons! My Set card is **Sylvan Waterslide (Continuous Trap Card)**! This card lets me excavate a card when my opponent declares a direct attack! And I already know the card on top of my Deck…

—The one you stacked with Flowerknight’s effect…

—It’s **Sylvan Peaskeeper (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 100)**! I’ll seed it in the Graveyard, and it’ll bloom, letting me Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant from my Graveyard to defend myself! Return, **Dandylion (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 300)**!

—Damn it! That flower is already getting on my nerves! Red Nova Dragon, destroy that stupid weed! _Burning Soul!_ – the dragon engulfs its whole body on fire, and dives into the small monster, destroying it completely.

—But then, since Dandylion was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 2 **Fluff Tokens (Plant/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)** in Defense Position – the two little monsters appear again. — Are you sure you should have attacked? Now I have 2 Tokens that I can use on my turn.

—Those Tokens would appear if I had attacked or not. It’s best to at least stop you from using the Dandylion as well. Turn end.

—During your End Phase, I activate Mount Sylvania’s effect! I can excavate 1 card, and seed it in the Graveyard if it is a Plant, or put it on the top or the bottom of my Deck if it isn’t! – the woman checks the top card of her Deck, revealing it to her opponent. — It’s **Dark Hole (Normal Spell Card)**. Since your Red Nova Dragon can’t be destroyed by card effects, I’ll put it on the bottom of the Deck.

—Of course…

—My turn! But before drawing, I activate Sylvan Waterslide’s effect! I excavate 1 card, and if it is a Plant, it is sent to the Graveyard, otherwise I add it to my hand! – she checks her card and reveals it. — It’s a Spell.

—And what a Spell to draw in this situation…

—I activate **Pot of Avarice (Normal Spell Card)**! This lets me shuffle 5 monsters from my Graveyard into the Deck to draw 2 cards! – she returns 2 Peaskeepers, 2 Cherubsprouts, and 1 Sagequoia from her Graveyard to her Deck, and gets her 2 new cards. — Perfect! I activate Mount Sylvania’s effect! I discard my third **Sylvan Snapdrassinagon (Plant/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 900/DEF 400)** to stack **Sylvan Peaskeeper (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 100)** on the top of my Deck!

—Again with that Snapdrassinagon… And I already know what you’ll revive with Peaskeeper’s effect…

—Since that’s the case, let’s just cut to the chase. Snapdrassinagon’s effect excavates Peaskeeper, which in turn lets me revive my **Lonefire Blossom (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 500/DEF 1400)**! And I’ll Tribute Lonefire Blossom to Summon **Sylvan Hermitree (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 2700/DEF 1800)** from my Deck!

—And you’ll start excavating again…

—Not yet. I’ll prepare the terrain beforehand. I activate **Card Advance (Normal Spell Card)**! This lets me see the top 5 cards from my Deck and rearrange them in any order! – she checks her cards, and gets her hopes up once again.

_“3 Plants and 2 Spells… If I put them in the right order, I’ll be able to show him the error of his ways…”_

She organizes the cards and puts them back on the top of her Deck, looking decisively at her opponent.

—Here I come! First, I Normal Summon my **Sylvan Bladefender (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 700)**! – the samurai warrior appears on the field. — Also, since I activated Card Advance, I can perform a Tribute Summon in addition to my Normal Summon this turn! I’ll Tribute my 2 Fluff Tokens to Tribute Summon **Sylvan Hermitree (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 2700/DEF 1800)**!

—Now there’s two big trees…

—I activate my first Hermitree’s effect! I excavate the **Glow-Up Bulb (Plant/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)** on the top of my Deck, send it to the Graveyard, and draw 1 card! – the woman performs those actions, preparing herself to continue her plays. — And now, I activate the second Hermitree’s effect! I’ll seed **Sylvan Mikorange (Plant/Effect/WATER/Level 3/ATK 400/DEF 1100)** from the top of my Deck in the Graveyard and draw another card! And now, Mikorange’s effect blooms! All of my Plant monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF! **(Sylvan Hermitree: ATK 2700 → 3000/DEF 1800 → 2100)** **(Sylvan Bladefender: ATK 1900 → 2200/DEF 700 → 1000)**

—Even if you raise your monsters’ power, they still can’t rival Red Nova’s 6000 ATK.

—They won’t have to. The Spell I just drew will use that in my favor! I activate **Mark of the Rose (Equip Spell Card)**! By banishing a Plant monster from my Graveyard, I can equip this card to my opponent’s monster, and take control of it for my turn! – the woman banishes a Snapdrassinagon from her Graveyard.

—You’re _stealing_ my Red Nova?! – the man just watches as his dragon gains a flower mark on the side of its face, and moves to his opponent’s side of the field. — But Red Nova’s ATK changes with the number of Tuner monsters in his controller’s Graveyard. You don’t have 5 Tuners there, so you don’t get to keep his ATK. **(Red Nova Dragon: ATK 6000 → 3500)**

—No, but I have 2 right now: Spore and Glow-Up Bulb. That raises Red Nova’s ATK by a thousand points. **(Red Nova Dragon: ATK 3500 → 4500)** And now, battle! Sylvan Bladefender, attack Red Resonator! – the monster attacks the small fiend with his sword. — And now, I activate Bladefender’s effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, I can excavate 1 card, send it to the Graveyard if it’s a Plant, or place it on the bottom of the Deck if it isn’t! And I know what that card is: **Copy Plant (Plant/Tuner/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**!

—Another Tuner?!

—Exactly! That raises Red Nova’s ATK by another 500 points! **(Red Nova Dragon: ATK 4500 → 5000)** Now, my first Sylvan Hermitree attacks you directly! – the man is attacked once again by the leaves. **(Him: 11100 → 8100 LP)** — And now, the second Hermitree attacks directly! – the attack happens once again. **(Him: 8100 → 5100 LP)**

—Tsc…

—Let’s finish this. Red Nova Dragon, attack your former master directly! _Burning Soul!_ – the dragon once again burns its entire body, and runs head first into the man’s body, massively dropping his Life Points. **(Him: 5100 → 100 LP)**

The dragon retreats as the man falls on his back, with an immense pain caused by the attack that almost finished him. He presses his right hand against his chest, trying to ease the pain a little bit, and moves his body while bending one knee to make it easier to stand up.

—Can you feel it now? The weight of your actions? – the woman asks in a soft voice, in total dissonance to what just happened. — Can’t you see that what you’re doing will only lead to destruction, now that you felt it in your own soul?

The man keeps silent, left arm over his bent knee holding his body up, right arm still over his chest, breathing heavily. He looks at the ground, not daring yet to face her again.

—Please, understand… A power like this can’t possibly bring something good… Throw away this objective along with the darkness in your heart, and come back to us!

—“Darkness in my heart”? – the man asks, finally with enough strength to put himself standing up again. — I can assure you there’s nothing of the sort.

—Please…

—What you just showed me in this turn is how powerful I’ve become… And now, I’m even more certain that I can do it. I can complete my mission.

—Please, don’t… – the woman closes her eyes and faces the ground, trying to hold back her tears.

—There’s no darkness in my heart! What exists is a burning fire! And that unstoppable flame will keep marching on, until all of this is finished!

She raises her head, looking straight at him. A mixture of pain and disappointment drops from her eyes. She felt so close to her objective, and now, seeing her attempt failing once again, she just can’t hold back her tears anymore.

—You have no idea how much it pains me to see you doing this… I came here expecting to be wrong in my assumptions… But here I found you, going against Them…

—I never planned to hurt you…

—But that’s what you’re doing! You’re hurting me, as you have hurt many others in this stupid crusade you’re in now! Just give up on this!

—Get real! – he yells. — Do you really believe I’d be able to?! I already went too far! You think They will simply forgive everything I did until now?! I can’t regain what I had. There’s no future for me.

—Maybe they won’t forgive you right away, but I’m sure that as soon as we get to the Promised Land, we’ll be able to-

—Enough with that! – he cuts her, screaming. — Don’t you get it?! There’s no Promised Land waiting for us!

The woman stops immediately, staring with wide open eyes. She couldn’t _possibly_ have heard that right.

—What did you say?

—As I told you. They’ve been lying to all of us. There’s no Promised Land. There never has been. Everyone’s hopes are based on a lie.

—What are you talking about? There’s no way that can be true…

—Oh, but it is. And that’s not even the start of it. Do you really think They are guiding us with our best interests in mind? That They’re concerned with out wellbeing? Like those hungry wolves could really understand what true love or compassion is!

She watches him rant with utter disbelief. How can her hopes be all just a lie? How can the objective that she and all those she knew were trying to achieve for all of their lives just simply not exist at all?

—… I don’t believe you.

—I knew you wouldn’t. I told you that you wouldn’t. My job isn’t to convince you right here and now. I’m going to prove it to all of the people. So just get out of my way, or just end your turn and hand over my dragon. I’ll defeat you with him and prove that I’m right.

Red Nova roars, reacting to the voice of his master. The woman looks up to face the dragon on her field, and then looks back at her opponent.

—I won’t handle him back. If what you say is really true, then you’ll be able to get past me. But if I defeat you here, then we’ll forget all of the nonsense you just said.

—So, you’ll be _my_ final test… So be it. Let’s end this.

—I activate Spore’s effect from my Graveyard! By banishing a Plant monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it to my field, and its Level increases by the Level of the banished monster! I’ll banish the Level 7 Sylvan Sagequoia! Come back, **Spore (Plant/Tuner/Effect/WIND/Level 1 → 8/ATK 400/DEF 800)**!

—A Level 8 monster…

—I overlay my Level 8 Sylvan Hermitree and Spore! – the overlay network appears once again, and the two monsters dive into the portal, calling forth a new monster. — White beast that lives west of the mountain, please offer us your power so that peace can prosper! Xyz Summon! Roar, **Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector (Plant/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT/Rank 8/ATK 2300/DEF 3200/2 Xyz Materials)**! – the tiger plant monster appears, two yellow spheres orbiting his body.

—There he is… So, you’re planning to…

—I activate Alsei’s effect! I can declare 1 card name and excavate the top card from my Deck, and if it is the declared card, I add it to my hand, and if it's not, I send it to the Graveyard! I declare “Red Dragon Archfiend”!

—It’s obviously not going to be Red Dragon Archfiend…

—I’ll use your monster’s name against you – she reveals the top card of her Deck. — It’s **Sylvan Sagequoia (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2100)**. Since it’s not the declared card, I’ll send it to the Graveyard. And now, I can activate Alsei’s second effect! When a card is sent from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can detach 1 Xyz Material from him to send 1 card from the field to the top or the bottom of the Deck! And I’ll choose the Red Nova Dragon on my field!

—Red Nova can’t return to the Deck, since he’s a Synchro Monster…

—So he goes back into your Extra Deck – the tiger swallows one of the lights orbiting him, and his roar makes the dragon disappear back into his master’s possession. **(Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector: 2 → 1 Xyz Material)**. — And that’s not all. Since I seeded Sylvan Sagequoia, its effect can also bloom, and I can add 1 “Sylvan” Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard back to my hand. I choose this one!

— **Sylvan Charity (Normal Spell Card)**. Of course.

—And I’ll activate it right now! – she draws her three new cards, and decides on what she’s putting back into the Deck. — I’ll place **Terraforming (Normal Spell Card)** and **Sylvan Guardioak (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1500)** on the top of my Deck! Turn end!

—My turn! Draw! – he draws for two cards in his hand. — Well, if this is now a test for me, I’d say I’m doing pretty well. I drew **Pot of Avarice (Normal Spell Card)**! You should know what this means!

—You get to recycle resources and draw new cards…

—Correct! – the man returns Red Wyvern, Primitive Butterfly, Armageddon Knight, Red Resonator, and Chain Resonator to his Deck, shuffles it, and draws 2 cards. — Perfect. Now, I Normal Summon **Red Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 200)**! And when he’s Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! I Summon **Glow-Up Bulb (Plant/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)** in Defense Position!

—A Plant?

—A really useful Tuner, is how I see it. But I can’t Synchro Summon with only 2 Tuners, so I’ll call forth another monster. When I Normal Summon a “Resonator” monster, I can Special Summon **Red Warg (Fiend/Effect/FIRE/Level 6/ATK 1400 → 700/DEF 2200)** from my hand by cutting his ATK in half! – a flaming werewolf appears besides the little fiend.

—8 Levels… A Red Dragon Archfiend is coming…

—I tune my Level 6 Red Warg with my Level 2 Red Resonator! **(6 + 2 = 8)** Demonic dragon of immense power, reveal your form from the scorching fire! Bring terror into the battlefield with your fangs, claws, and flames! Synchro Summon! Destroy, **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)**! – another incarnation of the man’s ace monster appears on the field.

—Hot Red Dragon Archfiend…

—And now, you’ll taste his power! I activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend’s effect! I destroy all other Attack Position monster on the field at the cost of making him the only monster able to attack this turn! _Crimson Hellfire!_ – the dragon roars and moves his arm towards the woman’s field, making the ground erupt in a pillar of fire, destroying all of her plants.

—You cleared my field once again…

—And I’ll keep doing it to show you that you can’t oppose me! Your efforts in stopping me will all be in vain! Battle! I attack directly with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!

—At this moment, I activate Sylvan Waterslide’s effect to excavate 1 card from my Deck! That card is **Sylvan Guardioak (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1500)** , and I’ll send him to the Graveyard to activate his effect! This lets me place 1 Plant from my Graveyard on the top of my Deck! I choose my Sylvan Peaskeeper!

—That won’t stop my attack! Go, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! _Absolute Judgement!_ – the dragon spits a ball of fire against the woman, who tries to protect herself crossing her arms in front of her face. **(Her: 6500 → 3500 LP)** — And you know this doesn’t end here.

—Of course not… You still have a Tuner on your field.

—Indeed. It’s time to level up my monster. I tune my Level 8 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend with my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb! – the two monsters light up, and then ignite and begin to merge, unlocking Red Dragon Archfiend’s next stage. **(8 + 1 = 9)** — Demonic dragon from the pit of darkness, bring your power out of the inferno! Let your roars fill the souls on the battlefield with dread! Synchro Summon! Terrorize, **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 9/ATK 3200/DEF 2500)**!

—So, you don’t need double tuning to evolve your dragon…

—Synchro climbing is just as effective. How about I show it to you again? First, I activate Malicious’ effect from my Graveyard! By banishing him, I can Summon another copy from my Deck! Come, **Destiny HERO - Malicious (Warrior/Effect/DARK/Level 6/ATK 800/DEF 800)**!

—What are you going to do with that monster?

—I'm just Summoning him now to not risk sending my last copy to the Graveyard with my next play... I activate Glow-Up Bulb’s effect from my Graveyard! By sending the top card from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it! Come back, **Glow-Up Bulb (Plant/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)**!

—You’re Synchro climbing again?!

—Red Dragon Archfiend can still reach much higher power levels! But first, I’ll activate the effect of the monster I just sent to the Graveyard with Glow-Up Bulb. When **Absolute King Back Jack (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)** is sent to the Graveyard, I can look at the 3 cards from the top of my Deck and place them back in the order I want.

—So now, _you_ are the one stacking cards…

—Precisely – he checks his cards, and after some consideration, places them back in the order that better suits him. — Now that this is out of the way… I tune my Level 9 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss with my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb! – a pillar of fire surrounds the two monsters and makes them ascend into a flaming whirlwind portal in the sky, where another stage of evolution is reached for the dragon. **(9 + 1 = 10)** — Demonic dragon commander of legions, mark your infernal power over the land! Call forth the spawns of hell to obliterate this battlefield! Synchro Summon! Ignite, **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 10/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)**!

—Now it’s a Level 10…

—And he won’t be alone on my field for long. I’ll activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane’s effect! By Tributing 1 monster I control, I can Special Summon 1 “Red Dragon Archfiend” monster from my Graveyard!

—A boss reviver?! So that’s why you Summoned that Destiny HERO...

—Exactly! I Tribute my Malicious! Revive, **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 9/ATK 3200/DEF 2500)**! – the two dragons stand side by side, roaring together in an attempt to intimidate the woman. — Now that those two are here, I can block your plays and constantly revive my fallen dragons. You’ll be finished in no time. I end my turn!

—During the End Phase, I activate Mount Sylvania’s effect to excavate the top card of my Deck!

—I’m not letting you excavate that Peaskeeper again! I activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss’s effect! Once per turn, I can negate the effects of a face-up card my opponent controls until the end of the turn! I negate Mount Sylvania’s effect!

—Tsh… My turn! Before drawing, I activate Sylvan Waterslide’s effect to excavate the top card of my Deck!

—I already told you, I’m not letting you excavate that Peaskeeper! I activate Abyss’s effect again to negate your Sylvan Waterslide for this turn!

—Then I draw! – the woman draws the Peaskeeper she stacked on the top of her Deck previously. — By sending 1 card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon **Glow-Up Bulb (Plant/Tuner/Effect/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)** from my Graveyard! – she discards the Terraforming from her Deck to revive her Plant. — Now, I activate **Monster Gate (Normal Spell Card)**! By Tributing 1 monster I control, I get to excavate cards from the top of my Deck until I find a monster that can be Normal Summoned, so I can Special Summon it!

—You’re counting on luck to Summon something big?

—If I’m meant to stop you, I’ll get exactly what I need in order to do that! – Glow-Up Bulb disappears from the field, and the woman checks the cards on the top of her Deck. — First card is **Sylvan Blessing (Normal Trap Card)**! – she excavates again. — Second card is **Mystical Space Typhoon (Quick-Play Spell Card)**! – she does it once again. — Here it is! A monster that can be Normal Summoned, **Sylvan Sagequoia (** **Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2100)**! I’ll send the other two cards to the Graveyard, and then I’ll Special Summon it! – the tree appears on the field once again.

—Sagequoia can’t possible rival Bane and Abyss. What are you going to do next?

—I’ll activate Mount Sylvania’s effect! By sending **Sylvan Komushroomo (Plant/Effect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 100/DEF 2000)** from my hand to the Graveyard, I can put **Sylvan Princessprout (Plant/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)** on the top of my Deck! And now, I Normal Summon **Sylvan Peaskeeper (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 100)**! This lets me excavate the top card from my Deck! And when Princessprout is excavated and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon her, and her Level becomes whatever Level from 1 to 8 that I declare! And I declare Level 7! **(Sylvan Princessprout: Level 1 → 7)**

—Two Level 7 monsters…

—I overlay my Level 7 Sylvan Sagequoia and Sylvan Princessprout! – the overlay network appears once again, and from the explosion it creates, a majestic bird flies through. — Giant bird, protector of the south, exercise your authority over the forest and bring this conflict to an end! Xyz Summon! Open your wings, **Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter (Plant/Xyz/Effect/DARK/Rank 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2500/2 Xyz Materials)**!

—The High Arbiter… Are _you_ going to pass judgement upon me?

—It will all depend on my next draw. I activate **Fragrance Storm (Normal Spell Card)** , by destroying my Sylvan Peaskeeper! – the small plant disappears from the field.

—So the last card in your hand was a Spell. If you don’t draw a Plant monster with that card, you are doomed.

—Yes. This is my last attempt at bringing you back with me… If I fail, you may be correct in what you’re doing…

—I am. You’ll fail.

—That’s what we’ll see… I draw one card, and if it is a Plant monster, I can reveal it to draw another card! – the woman draws, and with a great feeling of apprehension, looks at the card she drew, and smiles. — Plant monster, **Sylvan Lotuswain (Plant/Effect/WATER/Level 5/ATK 2300/DEF 1100)**! By revealing this, I can draw another card! – she draws once again.

_“Trap Card, **Storming Mirror Force (Normal Trap Card)** … Well, if everything goes right, I won’t need to use it.”_

—Good. Now, it’s time for you to depend on luck once again.

—Don’t underestimate my determination! I activate the effect of Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter! By sending 1 Plant monster from my hand or field to the Graveyard, I can look at cards from the top of my Deck equal to the Level of that monster, and arrange them in any order! Sylvan Lotuswain is a Level 5 monster, so I can check the top 5 cards from my Deck! – she does as announced.

_“Good… There’s 2 Plants here… Exactly what I need…”_

—I rearrange the order of the cards! And now, I activate Orea’s second effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material and declaring a number from 1 to 3, I can excavate cards from the top of my Deck equal to that number, seed all of the Plants in my Graveyard, and return the rest of them to the bottom of the Deck! I’ll excavate 2 cards!

—Only 2…

—Those 2 are all I need! **Sylvan Mikorange (Plant/Effect/WATER/Level 3/ATK 400/DEF 1100)** and **Sylvan Flowerknight (Plant/Effect/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)**! Flowerknight will put my last **Sylvan Peaskeeper (Plant/Effect/WIND/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 100)** on the top of my Deck, and Mikorange will raise the stats of my Orea by 300 points! **(Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter: ATK 2800 → 3100/DEF 2500 → 2800)**

—But that wasn’t your real objective.

—No… What I wanted was to use the final part of Orea’s effect! I can return cards on the field to the hand equal to the number of Plant monsters I excavated with his effect! I choose to return Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane to the hand! That makes them return to the Extra Deck!

The bird flaps it’s wings, creating a powerful tornado that swallows the two dragons, making them disappear from the field. Having his field cleared once again, the man stares intently at the woman. He didn’t knew what he should feel at that moment. Fear? Happiness? Annoyance? Pride?

—You really won’t give up, will you…

—I can’t… I would never be able to give up on you. What you’re trying to do doesn’t make any sense…

—Sometimes, the truth doesn’t make sense. It doesn’t make it any less real.

—Still going on with that? Just give up right now! You don’t have to do this alone! I’m sure that we can get help, if what you’re saying really is the truth!

—I couldn’t even make you truly believe what I said! It’s no use! No one would be crazy enough to believe what I have to say without proof, and the only proof I’ll be able to provide will be going to face Them right now!

—You’re wrong! You can’t do this alone! At least let me help! Please, believe in me!

—… You’re asking me to believe in a miracle right now…

—Then please, believe in miracles!

The two stay in silence for moments that feel like hours on end, conflicted feelings ensnaring them both. But the desire for nurturing love and to pretend that a make believe story is the reality wouldn’t satisfy the man’s heart anymore. The record of this war would go down in history, and there was nothing more that could be done to prevent that.

—I can’t. A miracle won’t come if you just sit and wait. You might just as well have said that you wish to go to Mars right now. It’s not happening. And I can’t expose you to the danger of facing Them. I’m the only one who can do this.

—… You won’t be able to, if I defeat you right here and now! – the giant bird flaps its wings once again, preparing to attack. — Battle! Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter, attack directly!

—I won’t let you! I activate the effect of **Absolute King Back Jack (Fiend/Effect/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)** in my Graveyard! By banishing him, I can excavate the top card from my Deck, and if it is a Normal Trap Card, I can Set it on my field and activate it immediately!

—What? So you’re also _excavating_ cards now?

—I really appreciate your feelings… I really do. But I have to make you understand that it is already too late to stop me. And I’ll carve that truth in your soul with your own hands! – he picks up the card from the top of his Deck. — I excavated **Back to the Front (Normal Trap Card)**! I’ll now activate its effect, to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position! Protect me, **Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)**! – the dragon appears once again on the field, with its arms and wings crossed to defend itself.

—No!

—For the entire duration of this Duel, you refused to destroy any of my Red Dragon Archfiends. You kept returning them to my Extra Deck, time and time again.

—Red Dragon Archfiend is your symbol, your avatar… I don’t want to destroy it… I just wanted you to come back with me…

—Now it’s time for you to decide. If you don’t destroy my Red Dragon Archfiend, I may use it to make a comeback and defeat you. So, what are you going to do? Will you keep holding on to your dream, or will you face reality once and for all?

Her tears fall down once again. How many times did that happen during this Duel? Did that really matter anymore?

There was no choice to be made, and she knew it. He had to be defeated.

—… Orea, attack and destroy Red Dragon Archfiend! _Southern Blessing!_ – the winds generated by the creature eliminate the dragon, clearing the man’s field once again. — I Set 1 card and end my turn.

—This ends now. It has been going on for too long already.

—How do you intend to do it? Your hand is empty. I have a 3100 ATK monster and a face-down card on my field, and I still have my Field Spell and a face-up Continuous Trap to activate effects. How can you defeat me with one draw?

—That draw is a card I chose with Back Jack’s effect… And I’m certain it will give me the conditions to my victory! My turn! Draw! – the man draws the card he prepared before. — I activate **Pot of Desires (Normal Spell Card)**! By banishing 10 cards from the top of my Deck face-down, I can draw 2 new cards!

—Pot of Desires?! You always said you would never use a card like that! That the cost was too high!

—I can’t give myself the luxury of choosing my weapons anymore. I’ll pay whatever price I have to in order to unveil the lies of this world.

—…

—This is it! – he banishes a fourth of his cards, and puts his hands on top of the Deck. — Whose desires will be fulfilled? Your wish to return to the past, or my wish to create a new future? Those draws will decide it! — he gets his two cards, and for a moment, both of their hearts are almost overwhelmed with the tension. He checks the cards, and looks at his opponent. — I drew two Spell Cards.

—And what are those cards?

—The first one is **Resonator Call (Normal Spell Card)**! This lets me add 1 “Resonator” monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose my Chain Resonator!

—That monster can call another Tuner when there’s a Synchro Monster on the field… But there’s no Synchro here. What good will that card bring you?

—That’s what the second Spell’s for. I activate **Return of the Dragon Lords (Normal Spell Card)**! This card lets me Special Summon 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster from my Graveyard! Return to my side, **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)**!

—No!

—Now, I’ll Summon my **Chain Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)**! And since he was Normal Summoned while a Synchro Monster was on the field, I can Special Summon another “Resonator” from my Deck! Appear, **Dark Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1300/DEF 300)**! – two small demons appear at the dragon’s sides.

—So this is it…

—It’s time to end this! I double tune my Level 8 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend with my Level 3 Dark Resonator and my Level 1 Chain Resonator! – the three monsters are encapsulated by a flaming sphere, calling forth the powers of the mightiest of the Red Dragons. A pitch-black smoke begins emanating from the sphere, like the energy of Hell itself was being channeled inside. **(8 + 3 + 1 = 12)** — Majesty of the demonic dragons that rules over the darkness, appear now to pass judgement upon this world! Let your unstoppable rage burn everything to the ground! Synchro Summon! Set the world on fire, **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity (Dragon/Synchro/Effect/DARK/Level 12/ATK 4000/DEF 3500)**!

The final Red Dragon appears on the field, its appearance more fiendish than ever: two pairs of red eyes burning with rage; two large red horns on the sides of its head pointing forwards, with a third one on the top of its head; and to finish it off, two pairs of arms ending in sharp claws, ready to attack.

—So, in the end, it really is the devil that has come to judge us all… – the woman comments, in awe before the creature. — Tell me… Once the world burns to the ground, whom should we offer our prayers to?

—… That’s not for the devil to answer. I leave that for those that will still be here to decide.

—So, it _is_ as I imagined. You’re not planning to come back. You always knew you wouldn’t make it out of there.

—I told you. Nothing I could gain after this could mean anything for me.

—Then why… Why are you leaving us? Why are you leaving _me_?

—Because this is bigger than you and me. It’s to open the eyes of the world.

They look at each other’s eyes, finally communicating their honest feelings to one another in this final moment.

—… This really looks like you, now that I think about it… You always Dueled to bring happiness to the people… You taught so many of us how to Duel, and we all followed your steps… Seeing you use your Duel to cause so much destruction was a total shock to me. But now, I can finally feel that what you’re doing is right.

—Then please, just step aside, and let me do what I must.

—No – he looks at her, confused. — If you want to really prove yourself, finish me.

—I don’t have to do this… I won this Duel. Just surrender and let me go.

—No way. If you can’t defeat me, I won’t believe that you can actually save us all.

—Please…

—I don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist! If you’re going to disappear, than let me go as well by your hands!

—There’s no need for that! I’m trying to create a world where you can live without Their lies! What good will that make, if we’re going at the same time?!

—I thought you said this wasn’t about you and me. If you truly want to save this world, than you should be able to overcome any obstacle. And I am an obstacle right now.

—You’re not leaving me with a choice, you know…

—I came here to take you back with me. If I can’t do that, then I’ll just go ahead and wait for you where you’re going. That’s all I want.

The man clenches his fists, almost strong enough to draw blood. For the first time since he left home, he lets his own tears fall along his face. He lets out a loud scream, releasing all of his pent up frustration, and raises his arm, ready to command his dragon.

—Battle! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity, attack Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter! – the dragon flaps its wings, and rises up into the sky.

—Reverse card, open! **Storming Mirror Force (Normal Trap Card)**! When my opponent attacks, I return all of their Attack Position monsters to their hand! King Calamity will go back to the Extra Deck!

—It’s useless! On the turn King Calamity is Summoned, my opponent cannot activate any cards of effects on the field! Your Storming Mirror Force cannot save you now!

—So that’s your effect…

—King Calamity! Destroy that monster now! _Crimson Absolute Break!_ – the dragon concentrates its power on its upper arms, and strikes down with them like a hammer, destroying the bird with all of its strength. **(Her: 3500 → 2600 LP)**

—I still have Life Points left… A miscalculation?

—Not in the slightest… I activate King Calamity’s effect! When he destroys a monster in battle, he inflicts the destroyed monster’s original ATK as damage! You’ll receive Orea’s 2800 ATK as damage to your Life Points! _Abyssal Calamity Meteors!_ – the dragon calls a meteor shower, throwing it in the direction of the woman.

—So, it’s really over, huh… – the woman drops her Dueling stance and closes her eyes, preparing herself for the imminent impact of the dragon’s attack. **(Her: 2600 → 0 LP)**

The Solid Vision fades away once again. The dragon disappears along with the Sylvan forest, bringing them back to the falling building where they met, a little more destroyed than before thanks to their Duel. The man walks over to the body of his latest opponent, and gets on his knees to check her condition.

_“Good… I held back my power enough… She’s still breathing…”_

He gets up, preparing to leave for his destiny. The sun would still take a few hours to rise. Maybe when it appears, it’ll be illuminating a new world already.

The man looks back once again, at the woman he’s leaving behind, and swipes away his tears with his arm. The last time he would cry during his life, he supposes.

_“I’m leaving… When you wake up, it’ll be too late already… So this is farewell.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this all the way to the end, I’d be really happy if you left a comment telling me what you thought of it. ^^


End file.
